Problem: A standard deck of cards has 52 cards divided into 4 suits, each of which has 13 cards.  Two of the suits ($\heartsuit$ and $\diamondsuit$, called `hearts' and `diamonds') are red, the other two ($\spadesuit$ and $\clubsuit$, called `spades' and `clubs') are black.  The cards in the deck are placed in random order (usually by a process called `shuffling').  What is the probability that the first two cards drawn from the deck are both red?
Explanation: \begin{align*}
P(\text{first two cards are red}) &= \frac{\text{Number of successful outcomes}}{\text{Number of possible outcomes}}\\
&= \frac{26 \times 25}{52 \times 51}\\
&= \boxed{\frac{25}{102}}.
\end{align*}